Attack of the CandyflossAliens
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: SakakiYomi. Also, thanks to Osaka's imagination, KaguraTomo and OsakaChiyo. Sakaki and Yomi are together. This somehow leads to a discussion about candyfloss aliens and suchlike. It's a pity really that not everyone's happy for dear Sakaki and Yomi...


Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

**_(A.N: For _SephirothBeatrix, _I hope you like it.)_**

Attack of the Candyfloss-Aliens  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede 

It was just another normal day for the gang… well actually that's a lie, it wasn't really a very normal day, but then again when did they ever really have normal days? This day was pretty weird for the others though, seeing as something had happened which no one had expected to ever happen.

"I can't believe Yomi's a lesbian," Tomo blinked and leant back against the wall surrounding the roof, where they currently were. "I mean come on, I know she's never had a boyfriend but I never would have thought…"

"You obviously weren't listening when they told us," Kagura rolled her eyes. "Yomi's bi, Sakaki's a lesbian."

"Oh, right… like you, you mean?"

"Has it really taken you that long to figure that one out," Kagura shook her head in exasperation

"You're joking, aren't you?" Tomo's eyes looked like saucers.

"Nope," Kagura replied, looking away from Tomo.

"Holy candyfloss!" Tomo exclaimed. "Am I the only one here whose straight?"

"What about Osaka," Kagura pointed to the third girl in their group, who was alternating between staring at dust particles and eating chocolate-covered onigiri, something which only Osaka could ever stomach.

"What _about _Osaka?" Tomo shrugged. "She's to wrapped up in her weird world to be concerned with anyone who actually exists…"

"And Chiyo we can't tell about because she's too young," Kagura shrugged. There was silence for a few seconds, which was then broken by Tomo falling over backwards onto the floor and Osaka making one of her usual, random observations.

"Ah think," Osaka mused, "That the candyfloss-aliens musta taken ovah the world."

"What makes you think that?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, Yomi wouldn't go near candyfloss incase it made her too fat," Tomo rolled her eyes. "What's a candyfloss alien anyway, Osaka?"

"It's an alien," Osaka replied.

"Really?" Tomo sounded genuinely surprised. "So aliens do exist!"

"Yeah, there's an alien right here," Kagura nodded.

"What, Osaka?"

"No, knucklehead, you," Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Ah'm not an alien," Osaka replied. "Ah'm a catperson."

Tomo grinned, "Cool, do you have a tail?"

"Cool, do you have a brain," Kagura echoed Tomo's tone of voice and got nudged in the ribs for doing so. "Hey!

"Anyway, what have candyfloss-aliens got to do with this?"

"Well everything that's been happening so far has been really sweet."

"Yeah…"

"So the candyfloss-aliens must have replaced everyone's brains with candyfloss to make them sweeter."

"Why couldn't it have been peanut butter?" Tomo asked. "Or peanut butter and candyfloss, on toast. Yeah that would have been yummy," she licked her lips.

"So you'd want to eat your own brain?"

"Yup," Tomo nodded. "If it was gonna taste that good then why not?"

"Well I suppose it wouldn't make much of a difference considering it's you," Kagura shrugged.

"Thanks… hey! _Kagura_!"

"What?"

"You two should get togetha, like Yomi and Sakaki," Osaka mused.

"What!" Tomo practically shouted. "But I… I don't like girls!"

"Aww, now my feelings are hurt," Kagura feigned being upset and Tomo scuttled away from her friends.

"You two are nuts!"

"So are you."

"Hey, if you two are togetha and Sakaki and Yomi are togetha, does that mean ah'm with Chiyo?" Osaka pondered aloud.

"I don't think Chiyo would be too happy about that," Kagura muttered and Tomo snorted with laughter; Osaka however remained completely oblivious.

It was then that, as luck would have it, Chiyo walked out onto the roof. Kaorin was with her.

"Chiyo-chan, I luff you!" Osaka proclaimed, glomping the smaller girl and nearly knocking her over in the process.

"Thank you, Osaka-chan," Chiyo giggled. "I love you too."

"You know, they actually make an even cuter couple than Sakaki and Yomi," Tomo mused.

"Sakaki… and Yomi?" Kaorin's eyes widened a little.

"Yeah, they're together," Kagura shrugged. "None of us were expecing it but hey, good for them."

"Sakaki and Yomi… Sakaki and Yomi…" Kaorin looked scarred beyond belief, "No… _no_… **_noooo_**!"

And Kaorin's screams of despair could be heard throughout the school… at least until Tomo stuffed one of Osaka's chocolate covered onigiri into her mouth.

"Chocolate's always good for something, as is candyfloss," Tomo grinned. The others sweatdropped: except, of course, for Kaorin.


End file.
